


I Slithered Here From Eden

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is here because he wants to feel it again. That comfort he felt while sharing a coffee with Granger one muddy afternoon.</p><p>[dmhgchallenge july 2016 prompt: envy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slithered Here From Eden

He is here because he wants to feel it again. That comfort he felt while sharing a coffee with Granger one muddy afternoon.

 

He had been surprised at the ease in which she approached him that he felt it only proper to follow her lead. They had sat in silence, slowly slurping the bittersweet concoction.

 

He glances at her now. She looks bright and effortless as she talks to her friends.

 

Granger and Potter and Weasley. The Gryffindor Trio. A holy trinity unto themselves.

 

_Fool!_

 

_This is not for you._

 

 _ **She is not for you**_ , a bitter but honest reminder.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Hozier song, "From Eden". This part inspired me:
> 
> _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
